


Hanzo's world (a working title)

by FujiSasuke_San



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiSasuke_San/pseuds/FujiSasuke_San
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic. It will be about Hanzo primarily and McCree. But there will also be other characters (by request! You can surely tell me who you want to see, who I can then include into the story)And Hanzo's past is going to always catch up with him. Thanks for reading :))written together with Sophie :/





	Hanzo's world (a working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanzos Welt (noch ein Arbeitstitel)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312159) by FujiSasuke-San. 



McCree and Hanzo went for a walk. Hanzo looked at the sky.  
Then he woke up, everything has only been a dream.  
In reality McCree was dead 25 years. Hanzo had one leg less.  
He sees the sea because he fell asleep under a star  
on the Rock of Gribraltar.  
He leaned onto the stone monkey which was a symbol for the independence of Gibraltar towards Spain.  
Then he threw his cigarette into the water, the waves.  
“Life is hard.”  
Hanzo propped himself up against one of his crutches and limpeded away and never looked back again because he wanted to leave behind his old life.  
His old life with McCree, but it catches up with him again and again, this is what it’s going to be about all the time in the story by the way.  
Reinhardt watched sorrowfully after him.  
Because Genji celebrated inside, in the Overwatch base, a party. He let the bottles pop.  
Reinhardt stood beside Genji.


End file.
